The Self-Insert Gamer R
by zed019
Summary: The gamer. I didn't expect my wish to come true, now I'm stuck in the Gamer universe. Join the adventures of Zed as he does his best to survive in this new world. Reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The gamer, a recent manga I have recently been addicted too. Somehow the theme where life becomes a game is appealing to me. One can only dream to have that kind of ability, but alas it is merely a wish. Where are my manners, my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels.

These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing fanfiction. One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

One night when a shooting star twinkled in the sky, I made a wish to be in the gamer manga with the gamer ability. It's a silly wish I know, but one can only dream, with that thought in mind, I slept in my bed.

The next morning I woke up in a different bed. I was confused with my situation when I saw a blinking screen in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on it, a sudden window screen appeared in front of me which shocked me. It took 5 minutes to calm down before I began to see the message in front of me.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

Your wish has been granted.

Your wish entails that you will be transported in 'The gamer universe'. Along with your gamer skill, we took upon ourselves to give you an apartment which is paid for the month and we also decided to give you the knowledge to understand and speak korean, that's right your in Korea.

Have a nice day.

It was a very strange message, but it was certainly informative. I decided to give it a try and accessed my stats and skills to see if it was true.

* * *

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: 0/ 1000**

**Hp: 170**

**Mp: 185**

**Str - 4**

**Vit - 4**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 7**

**Wis - 6**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 50000 W**

"Skills."

**Gamers mind (PASSIVE)**

**LVL. (Max)**

**-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

* * *

**Gamers body (PASSIVE)**

**Lv. (Max)**

**- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

_"Hmm, I wonder if I will meet Han Jee-han or Shin Sul-ill, nah, hopefully not."_ I thought.

Now one might think I'm all set, but I do fall into the dominion of Gia and anything that I use that will affect the world in a huge way and goodbye Zed. I also have to avoid abyss inhabitants such as human trafficking and kidnapping ability users for their energy, maybe I bit off more than I can chew.

From what I can remember, Illusion barriers can be monitored, so I have to be careful if I don't want to get bagged and tagged. Luckily I have some money provided for me, so I took my wallet and searched for a weapon store.

Did I mention that finding a weapon store is like finding a needle in a haystack?. I searched for 5 hours, I was about to give up when I heard a bunch of teens mentioned an authentic weapon store around the corner. I eagerly went to the store and browsed all their weapons. I was browsing so intently that I received a 'ping' sound.

A skill has been created through a special act.

Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, [Observe], was created.

"Wow." I thought as I begin to use this skill on the vast selection of weapons that it leveled it to level 3.

I did find a unique item though searching the store.

**[Artisan's Spear]**

**-A spear created by a master artisan**

**-Attack = 60**

**-(+50 hit)**

My eyes sparkled and I chose the item and bought it of for 18,000 W which both me and the owner were both happy with the transaction.

I took my new spear to an empty park and practiced a few thrust and I heard a new 'ping' sound.

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+15% Critical Rate**

**+50% Damage**

I was happy and I spent thirty minutes using the power thrust skill for 30 minutes that it leveled to level two. The skill cost 5 mp per strike, I did get a new skill though.

'A skill to utilize spear freely, [Spear Mastery], has been created.'

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+10% Damage**

**+5% Attack Speed**

Regenerating mp is like a slow struggle, it's 1 mp per minute. I tried meditation, it was really hard finding your center and taking a calm attitude to serene peace. It was really comfortable that I did not realize that I spent thirty minutes in that state.

"Ping."

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x2 MP regen**

"Sweet a new skill." I said.

"Ping."

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+10% Magic Damage**

**+5% Cast Speed**

"Nice, although I did not expect to get the magic mastery, do I have a magical core?, nah, best not overthink this stuff." I said as I saw the magic mastery. This gave lots of options as magic creation creation goes, but it's already evening, so I went shopping and I went home to cook some dinner.

After my delicious meal, I decided to meditate for a while and then I went sleep. I slept like a log and woke up early for some major training.

"Ack, I forgot." I said as I looked at my options and toogled my options on the Illusion barrier settings and put the options to give me a notice when I bump into another Illusion barrier.

I quickly packed for the day for a major training montage as I headed to a park. I put my hand up and Imagined my magic to create an Illusion barrier.

"Ping."

"A skill to make Illusion Barriers [ ID Create ], has been created."

**ID Create (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeon may be created according to level.**

**-Can now create the following illusion barrier dungeons.**

**-Empty**

**-Zombies**

Seeing as there are no zombies I began to train for thirty minutes using power thrusts. The workout was great these were the results.

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+20% Critical Rate**

**+55% Damage**

* * *

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+15% Damage**

**+10% Attack Speed**

"Not bad." I said as I began my zen meditation. After an hour and thirty minutes, I had recovered 180 mp.

I decided to create my magic skill, I imagined a ball of mana in my hand, a couple of concentrating on the energy and I got a result.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A simple attack spell by generating mana in a sphere shape.**

**+15% Critical Rate**

**+50% Damage**

"Nice, I'm not yet done." I said as I manipulated the sphere and compressed it into a stable shape.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A advance attack spell by generating mana compressed in a sphere shape. This skill is only available on users adept in mana manipulation.**

**+30% Critical Rate**

**+80% Damage**

"Hmmm, very good, now I'm going for a home run." I said as I imagined the compressed mana sphere spinning.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive damage effect due to its small size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**+60% Critical Rate**

**+160% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

"Hehehehe, very nice." I said as I was very satisfied with my skill.

"But why stop there?." I said as I imagined my mana coating my legs and I began to run, I noticed my sudden increase in speed.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Enhanced Run (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-An application of mana used to boost your base speed.**

**+30% Movement Speed**.

"I wonder." I said as I decided to try that method to my spear.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force enhanced with magic.**

**+20% Critical Rate**

**+80% Damage**

"What else can I do?." I said as I racked my brains for new techniques. I concentrate on recreating Kushina's bloodline limit from Naruto, the chakra chains. It took me literally 3 hours with breaks, before I can create it out of nowhere and sprout it of the ground.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Binding Mana Chains (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Bind enemies with powerful mana chains and reducing its defense.**

**-5 minute bind time**

**(-30%) enemy defense**

"Nice." I said as feel satisfied with my skills. I trained in thirty minutes using my spinning compressed mana sphere and alternate it for six hours. Here are the results.

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 3**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make two at once.**

**+80% Critical Rate**

**+180% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x2.5 MP regen**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+15% Magic Damage**

**+10% Cast Speed**

My day went well and I decided it was finally time to head home. I raised my hand and Imagined going back to the real world and poured in my mana

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**ID Escape (ACTIVE)**

**Lv. 1**

**- Used to escape instant dungeons.**

My world turned to normal and the once destroyed place was now back to normal, really convenient too, that damage would have attracted unwanted attention. After my day of training, I went home and took a bath. I then cooked for dinner and did some Zen meditation for its calming effect, then went to sleep.

The next day, I went to the park and try my hand at zombies. The zombies were really nasty buggers, but with my masterful luring and unleashing my spinning compressed mana sphere, I leveled up pretty nicely. I hit the one hour mark and I am now level 3.

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**Exp: 600/ 1000**

**Hp: 175**

**Mp: 200**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 5**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 10**

**Wis - 6**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 32000 W**

My spinning compressed mana sphere is now level 6 and my magic mastery is level 4.

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 6**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make three at once.**

**+95% Critical Rate**

**+195% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 4**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+25% Magic Damage**

**+20% Cast Speed**

"Yup, life is good." I said to myself.

On a side-note, the zombies are acting wierd, they all started to combine and formed a legion zombie.

"Observe."

"Observed gained a level."

**Legeion Zombie**

**LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 MP: 1200**

**-Assembly of zombies full of resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a legion zombie. It has no magical abilities, but has immense strength and stamina. It is however, very slow.**

"Oh, big target ahoy." I said as I threw some spinning compressed mana sphere through the big target.

I only managed to throw two spinning compressed mana sphere skills which were six spheres in total and all of the damage were all critical. Unfortunately it barely give a dent so I was forced to withdrawed. That Legion Zombie is sure ugly, if you know what I mean.

"Huff, huff, huff, WTF was that!, I know the manga made it look nice, but man that shit is scary." I said panting.

After resting for a couple of minutes, I finally calmed down. After cutting out my losses I decided to use the ID escape and go home to take a bath, eat then sleep.

**[]Skills[]**

**Gamers Mind - Max**

**Gamers Body - Max**

**Observe - lv 2**

**Power Thrust - lv 2**

**Spear Mastery - lv 2**

**Mana Enhanced Run lv 1**

**Mana Power Thrust - lv 1**

**Zen Meditation - lv 2**

**Magic Mastery - lv 4**

**ID Create - lv 1**

**ID Escape - lv 1**

**Binding Mana Chains - lv 1**

**Mana Sphere - lv 1**

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere - lv 6**

The next day I woke with my sore body and forced my self to do my daily morning routine and necessities including a bath, morning exercise and breakfast. After finishing my morning habbit, I decided to explore the city.

Unfortunately, my plan came to an unlucky snag as I was spotted by a police near a school and assumed that I was a student there where I strongly denied.

Unluckily for me, the same entity that sent me here got my papers done at ******** school without my knowledge. On the the bright side, my school uniform and school supplies were handed down to me, the down side is that I got saddled up with Han Jee Han's class.

"Okay class we have a new student today."

"Hello my name is Zed, please take care of me."

"Okay, you may sit beside Han Jee Han." Said the teacher.

I headed up to my new seat and made with Han Jee Han, a young man in his late teens with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was surprisingly easily to get along with our similar hobbies with rpg games. I listened to the lessons which was lucky for me that I am familiar with it. Time passed quickly and the day was over.

"Ping."

**Int + 1**

_"Huh?, I guess I got some stats after that."_ I thought to myself.

I hunted down some zombies become I went home. I had obtained some decayed tooth which I forced myself to pick up and I have also gotten some soul stone.

"Observe."

**[ Low-intermediate Soul Stone - Rank: Useful ]**

**- A crystal created by integrating quite alot of souls. Useful for many things.**

**"Nice." I said as I picked up some shards of Soul Stone**

I had finished my day now and I had gotten 2 more levels and some skill mastery levels.

**[]Skills[]**

**Observe lvl 3**

**Mana Power thrust lvl 3**

**Spear Mastery lvl 3**

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere lvl 7**

As I broke out of my Illusion barrier someone saw me and said. "You!, what organization are from!."

I recognized the figure as one of my classmate, Shin Sun-il, the spiky green haired teen and the Chunbumoon's heir. I stuttered a bit, but composed myself and said "What organization?, I'm your your classmate and nope, don't belong to any organization."

"Really now?, your still not getting away, we are going to the Chunbumoon's headquarters for interrogation." Said Shin Sun-il as he dragged me away.

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Level: 5**

**Exp: 607/ 1000**

**Hp: 175**

**Mp: 230**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 5**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 16**

**Wis - 11**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 32000 W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking, we arrived at the Chunbumoon's headquarters, which is actually a Dojo. We went inside and I was stuffed in a room where I was soon to be interrogated.

"Knock, Knock." Knocked the elderly man the elderly man who came inside and inspected me

"Hello young man, do you know why you are brought here?." Said the old man.

"Because of my dashing good looks?." I replied.

A chuckle was heard and then he replied "Sadly no, you are here because you caught us in a bad time in our territory because we have an intruder in our midst, the thing is, whether you are part of 'His' group or an independent ability user which I guessed was the later since you feel weak."

"Hey, you don't have to rub it in." I replied indignantly.

"Hmmm, a short temper, let me finish young man, do you know the dangers of ability users who are independent?." Asked the elder which I replied "No."

"Just as I expected, since you have no idea, I'll have to guess that you are a natural born ability user which is good and bad at the same time, good because you will become powerful over time and bad because if you are unlucky, you will meet the the abyss human collectors who will sell you off for your energy. Now , now, no need to be alarmed, since my son brought you in, we can actually do alot about your predicament. You see, we control this area of the country, all you have to do is be affiliated with us and the enemies you will likely encounter will decrease, what do you say young man, would you like to be an honorary member of the Chunbumoon clan?." Said the elderly man with a concerned tone.

"Well as much as I would love to say yes, what's the catch?." I said concerned. I don't really want to get into trouble if I choose the wrong choice.

"Well, you will be expected to aid us in our time of need, that is if you get strong enough, we will provide you with protection against some of the unwanted element of the abyss in exchange for you assistance in the future, it really isn't a bad deal and it actually is pretty beneficial to both of us, a give and take relationship." Said the elderly man reasonably.

"Well if you put it like that, how could I say no?, you got yourself a deal." I said to him.

**"Ping."**

**"You have been affiliated to the Chunbumoon clan."**

**"Tittle Honorary Chunbumoon member gained."**

**"Effect = Hp/Mp + 100."**

"Well, your free to go young man, you may use our training facilities, so feel free to come and train, before I forget, my name is Shin Sun-oh."

"Ahh thank you elder for your wise council, I guess being dragged here counts as a lucky event. My name is Zed and I guess a thank you is in order." I said as Shin Son-oh lead me outside.

I went home that day feeling tired, very tired, I thought for sure that I was a goner.

The next day, I was determined to train to be stronger than ever,unfortunately I have school and stuff, so after my breakfast I went to my school to keep a normal appearance.

After School, Shin Sun-il dragged me somewhere where I met a familiar person.

"Han Jee-han?, did this karate kid dragged you here too?." I asked him.

"Unfortunately , yes, so does that mean your an ability user too?." Asked Han Jee-han.

"Yes, he is." Answered Shin Sun-il for me.

"Now that your here I'm explaining to you the do's and don't with your abilities and the Gia theory." Explained Shin Sun-il.

**Time Skip 30 minute**

"And that's the gist of it, I'm surprised that Zed already learned how to make illusion barriers, I guess he's a little better than you Jee-han." Said Shin Sun-il

"I'll show you, I'll level up before you know it." Said Han Jee-han as he stormed off, but then came back and asked for instructions on how to make the illusion barrier and then left again in a hurry.

"Wow, you really ticked him off." I said to Sun-il but replied "Nahh, a little competition is good for you, now I got to train some more, see ya." Said Shin Sun-il as he went his way.

I also went my own way and used my illusion barrier and trained in a secluded area. In 3 hours I had gotten 2 lvls and gained some skill mastery.

**[]Skills[]**

**Observe lvl 4**

**Mana Power thrust lvl 4**

**Spear Mastery lvl 4**

**Mana Enhanced Run lv 3**

**Magic Mastery - lv 5**

**ID Create - lv 2**

**ID Escape - lv 2**

**Binding Mana Chains - lv 3**

"I should probably go home." I said, but my thoughts were interrupted my a large roar.

"Geh, you again, observe!." I said as I said to the offending party.

**Legeion Zombie**

**LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 MP: 1200**

**-Assembly of zombies full of resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a legion zombie. It has no magical abilities, but has immense strength and stamina. It is however, very slow.**

"We meet again, Mr. Zombie, but this time,...kukuku..., binding mana chains!." I said as a stronger level version of mana chain immobilized the legion zombie for 5 minutes to which I just whacked it senseless and repeated it for an hour until it was defeated.

**"Ping."**

**-Binding Mana chains lv 4**

**- Gained 1 level up**

"Woot!, I defeated it, now let's see its drop."

**"Ping."**

**-Gained 500k Won**

**-Gained 6 small hp potions**

**-Gained skill book familiar summoning**

"Hmm, observe!."

**[ Lowest grade recovery potion - Rank: Normal ]**

**A recovery potion. A lower-middle grade potion that instantly recovers 200 hp. Taste likes strawberry.**

* * *

**[ Skill Book: Blissey Summoning - Rank: Rare ]**

**A skill book that summons a familiar. This particular book summons Blissey, a pokemon or a creature from another dimension.**

"Well might as well."

**[Do you want to learn skill book Blissey summoning?]**

**[Yes/ No]**

"Yes."

**"Ping"**

**"Learned Blissey Summoning."**

"Here goes, Blissey summoning!." I shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of me and a blissey appeared in front of me.

"Blissey!." The pokemon said happily as it popped through the magic circle.

"Nice to meet you too partner, now let's see, observe."

**Blissey**

**-The happiness pokemon**

**-The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone.**

* * *

**Pokemon level 1**

**Moves:**

**-Pound**

**-Double Slap**

**-Growl**

**-Defense Curl**

* * *

**Egg move retained:**

**-Metronome**

**-Seismic Toss**

**-Aroma theraphy**

**-Gravity**

"Sweet, I got a support summon, now lets see, the skill says I can level Blissey out by just letting her out continuously or fighting monsters, neat, Blissey return." I said as I dismissed Blissey for now.

I went home and relaxed. I also brought Blissey out, she was really helpful, she does chores, much to my delight, I really, really love her and I slept blissfully that night .

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Tittle: Honourary Chunbumoon Member**

**Level: 8**

**Exp: 300/ 1000**

**Hp: 200 + 100 = 300**

**Mp: 255 + 100 = 355**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 10**

**Dex - 10**

**Int - 21**

**Wis - 11**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 532,000 W**

To be continued:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It was finally weekend time, no classes and school activities, but special activities are waiting for me. Jee-han and Sun-il were ready to invite me for training but I declined saying I would like to try my own and see how my self training can go.

They were reluctant at first, so Sun-il made a deadline for me. Two days, after this weekend, if there were no results, I would join them to train at the chunbumoon HQ. I readily accept the challenge, besides, I really don't want to influence the plot than I already have.

I had a two day training montage so I took advantage of it, I was worried for my survival, so I hunted Zombies after zombies, some Zombie legion here and there and just like that two days have passed.

Here are the results:

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Tittle: Honourary Chunbumoon Member**

**Level: 22**

**Exp: 800/ 1000**

**Hp: 350 + 100 = 450**

**Mp: 505 + 100 = 605**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 40**

**Dex - 10**

**Int - 71**

**Wis - 21**

**Luk - 12**

******Money: 3,532,000 W ( added money drop )**

* * *

**Blissey lv 25**

**HP: 1250**

**MP: 1250**

* * *

**New Moves Gained:**

**-Tail Whip**

**-Refresh**

**-Double Slap**

**-Soft-Boiled**

**-Bestow**

**-Minimize**

* * *

**[]Skills[]**

**Observe lvl 7**

**Mana Power thrust lvl 5**

**Spear Mastery lvl 5**

**Mana Enhanced Run lv 7**

**Magic Mastery - lv 7**

**ID Create - lv 3**

**ID Escape - lv 3**

**Binding Mana Chains - lv 6**

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere lvl 12**

**Mana affinity lv Max**

Ping."

"The skill 'Mana Affinity' has been created through INT rising above 50."

**Mana Affinity (PASSIVE) LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

**5% Increase in magical attack**

**5% Increase in magical defense**

I had also had encountered six legion Zombies and new skills at my repertoire.

**Item and new skills gained:**

**-3 million Won**

**-14 small hp potions**

**- 100 zombie teeth**

**- 60 small soul shards**

**- 1 Skill book**

**- 1 staff or rod**

"Observe"

**[ Skill Book: Shadow Clone - Rank: Rare ]**

**-Able to clone yourself, the memories of the clone will return to the original user once the clone is dispelled.**

"Wow, bottoms up." I said ad I learned the skill book.

"Ping."

"Learned Shadow Clones."

**Shadow Clones (ACTIVE) LVL: Max**

**-Able to clone yourself, the memories of the clone will return to the original user once the clone is dispelled.**

**-Mp 50 per clone.**

"Now for the staff, observe." I said.

**[ Staff: (Sealed) Kronus - Rank SS (Super Legendary) ]**

**-A figure of the golden dragon that controls time and space sits atop this staff.**

**-Magical energy is focused and condensed into the crystal sphere.**

**Although impressive in appearance, this staff can be quite heavy to wield.**

**-MATK + 240. INT + 3, MaxHP + 300.**

**-INT + 1, MaxHP 50 every two upgrades on the weapon.**

**-A chance to active MATK + 12%, SP Cost + 20% after using magical attack for 5 seconds.**

* * *

_**[Congratulations!, you have uncovered a super legendary item, items such as these only drops at .001/ 100%]**_

* * *

**Special effect: Sealed**

**-This item is sealed, if you unsealed this item it will become soul bound to you, you can dematerialize or materialize said item and anyone other than you who will touch the soul bound item will get damage**.

"Holy Shit!." I couldn't help but said a cursed word as I was in awe of said item and unsealed it.

"Ping."

"Kronus now bound to Zed."

"Woot, woot!." I said stared at the majestic 2 handed staff and then dismised it along with my Blissey summon.

I dismissed the illusion barrier, and made my way home feeling bubly with a dash of sunshine and rainbows.

The next day which was monday and a school day I found Jee-han along while walking.

"Yo, Jee-han, how was your week-end?." I asked curious.

"Mwahaha, my gamer ability is awesome, I'm now level 18 and a magician now, I even learned a healing skills and a bunch of skill books for chunbumoon techniques ." He said proudly.

"Wow, congrats by the way, hohoho, looks like we got a prodigy here." I congratulated him.

"Hehehehe, I now leave in the dust, let's see, your level is now level 22 which should be...huh?...?... Wtf man, you were level 3 two days ago, this shouldn't be possible unless, someone power leveled you, so spill it, who was your companion." He said curiously.

"Nah, just grinding non-stop, kukuku..., lucky me." I said smirking.

"Whaa?, Imposible, well maybe not, I had been slacking off a bit and got complacent on my ability, damn, competition is tough, oh my look at the time we better hurry to school."

**School Classroom**

"Hello class, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Kwon Shi-Yun, please treat me well." Said the new red haired female student.

"Crap, it's fire girl, oh no." I heard Jee-Han said.

Surprisingly, Kwon Shi-Yun ignored Jee-han so our day was pretty much okay. I then met with Sun-il and Jee-han after school for our usual meeting.

"Yo, Sun-il, how was weekend?." I asked my spiky green haired friend.

"Oh, I was bangled up, but Jee-han fixed me up." Explained Sun-il.

"Hehehe, my ability is pretty useful..." Jee-han said cheerfully but was then depressed.

"What's wrong Jee-han?." Asked a concerned Sun-il.

"Yeah about that, you know when you were power leveling me and made me level 18?." Explained Jee-han.

"Yeah, what about?, we had also gotten some interesting items and I leveled up to level 32." Said Sun-il reminiscing.

"Yeah that's the thing, this guy (pointing to Zed), just leveled to level 22 in 2 days!, can you believe it?." Explained Jee-han.

"What!, really?..., jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Sun-il Said while staring at me.

"What?, what did I do?, I know I trained and leveled but I thought it was pretty normal." I explained.

"It's not normal, most ability users takes years before leveling up that fast, hmmmm, for a second there I thought you have a gaming ability like Jee-han here." Sun-il Said jokingly.

"Well, my life did turn into a game, so a gaming ability might not be far off." I said to them.

"What!?..., You are serious?..., hahahahahahahahahahaha, a lame gaming ability like Jee-han here, hahahahaha, owww, my stomach." Sun-il laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey, gaming is not lame!." I said to Sun-il but was ignored.

Meanwhile, Jee-han was eyeing and said, "Comrade." while hugging me.

"Hey hey, no touchy, to close, to close, to close, aren't you over reacting?." I said to Jee-han but was ignored and he continued hugging, man this looked really really gay.

And ends another wacky day of the life of Zed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Chunbumoon's Training dungeon (Orcs)**

"So, why am I dragged here again?." I asked Jee-han and Sun-il.

"To train of course and so I can leech of the exp from you guys." Said Jee-han.

"Ohh?, I didn't knew you taught highly of me Jee-han." I said to him and he just shrugged.

"Ahh, yeah, we actually haven't seen you fight so we are curious about your fighting ability." Said Sun-il.

"Oh, you, I'm sure you guys are strong plenty without me especially the potential of Jee-han." I said smugly at the hidden meaning.

"Yeah right, your just saying that because you have a similar ability to mine, well I bet my techniques are cooler, espcially with the Chunbumoon's Ki manipulation techniques and my personal favorite, Mana Rope!." Jee-Han said as an Orc stopped in its tracks.

"Mwahahahahaha, take that." Jee-han said to me as if daring me to try a technique that rivaled his.

"Well, I do have something, something, lets see, binding mana chains!." I said as 3 orcs stopped in its tracks.

"No fair, top this summoning Noum!." Shouted Jee-han as a little girl shaped elemental materialized.

"Hoh, wow." I said to Jee-han who posed in a victory stance.

"I win, I win." Said Jee-han.

"How childish are you Jee-han?." Asked Sun-il.

"This reminds me of that TV show pokemon." I said thingking out of nowhere.

"Ahh, your right, it's similar in that show, I wish I have a pokemon." Said Sun-il.

"Kukukukuku." I laughed uncontrollably on my end.

"What!, what's so funny?." Asked Sun-il.

"Huff, huff, forgive me, it was an inside joke." I said as I got myself to calm down.

"All right spill!, what's the joke?." Said Sun-il with his curiosity full blast.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said to him.

"My rival senses are tingling, that's not nothing." Accused Jee-han.

"Well, If he said there's something up and I said there's something up, therefore there is something up or fishy in that joke." Said Sun-il.

"Fine, fine, Summoning, Blissey!." I said as Blissey appeared in a magic circle.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new friend Blissey, she's super helpful and do chores, Blissey, to commemorate this event, why don't you give Jee-han, Sun-il and Noum some soft boiled eggs." I said to Blissey who just replied with a happy tone and handed a fist sized soft boiled eggs.

"Omg!, this is super delicious." Shouted Jee-han.

"You lucky bastard, this is the top 5 most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my life." Said Sun-il happily munching while Noum was in a blissful state.

"Hoho, I christen the egg, Super Delicious Egg Of Fantasy, isn't Blissey great?." I bragged to them.

"Yes." Jee-han conceded grudgingly.

"I'm just lucky I found her skill book, she is very very helpful that I could just sleep with happy dreams." I said to them in a dreamy state.

"Well enough about that, were going back to training in fifteen minutes." Said Sun-il.

"Okay boss." I said in a mock salute with my hand.

"Okay." Replied Jee-han.

"Spining mana arrow!." Said Jee-han

"Take my ki enhanced fist." Shouted Sun-il.

"Spining Compressed Mana Sphere!." I shouted tearing the orcs to shreds.

**Time skip 3 Hours.**

"Phew, that went great, I'm level 22 now, Zed is 25 and Sun-il s level 35." Han Jee-han stated.

"Yeah, looks like Jee-han has a rival magician." Sun-il joked.

"No kidding, those spinning compressed mana sphere does some series AOE (Area of Effect) damage." Said Jee-han.

"Aww shucks, too bad no bosses spawned though." I said to them.

"Yea, Sun-il and I took one yesterday, it dropped an invisibility hat a magic bat and ..." Said Jee-han.

"What was that again?." I asked not hearing the last part.

"It was an Ogre panties okay, creepy as hell." Jee-han said as he shivered.

"Yeah, thankfully our drops today only consisted of wooden clubs." Said Jee-han.

"What do you mean?, there were plenty of panties lying around so I picked them up." I said confused.

"Ewwwwww, we purposely left those things as it's a fate worse than death to be caught with those!." Said Sun-il.

"Please, I could find some use for them later, or I could use to torture you you guys by making you wear it." I said joking.

The reaction was immediate, Jee-han and Sun-il was nowhere on site.

"What?, I was only kidding." I said to no-one.

"Ahh well, guess I'll head home." I said to myself.

**[]Skills[]**

**Mana Power thrust lvl 6**

**Spear Mastery lvl 6**

**Mana Enhanced Run lv 8**

**Magic Mastery - lv 8**

**Binding Mana Chains - lv 8**

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere lvl 15**

* * *

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Tittle: Honourary Chunbumoon Member**

**Level: 25**

**Exp: 200/ 1000**

**Hp: 350 + 100 = 450**

**Mp: 505 + 100 = 605**

**Str - 20**

**Vit - 40**

**Dex - 15**

**Int - 71**

**Wis - 21**

**Luk - 12**

* * *

**Blissey lv 28**

**HP: 1400**

**MP: 1400**

**New Move gained:**

**Take Down**


End file.
